Acoustical absorbers are employed in any number of applications on a motor vehicle in order to control noise, vibration and harshness (NVH). One such application is as a shock tower insulator.
In the past, prior art insulators, such as the shock tower insulator previously mentioned, have been secured and positioned on a threaded stud by cooperating washers and nuts or, for example, on weld studs by means of a tinnerman clip. Any connection requiring separate fasteners, such as used in the prior art, also requires tool clearance to allow the installation of the fastener used to hold the prior art insulator in position. This tool clearance represents a limitation on designers and often complicates vehicle design.
This document relates to a new and improved acoustical absorber and shock tower insulator. Such an acoustical absorber and shock tower insulator includes one or more serrated washers, fixed to the body of the acoustical insulator, that function as a fastener, thereby eliminating the need for designers to maintain a tool clearance and freeing up that space for other purposes. This is a particularly advantageous result in the engine compartment where a number of different acoustic absorbers and insulators are utilized and limited space makes space considerations a very important design factor.